


Meddling

by MightyYawp



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Crying, Depression, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Nausea, Original Percival Graves Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyYawp/pseuds/MightyYawp
Summary: Credence, Newt, and Percival were happily married until Newt and Credence's families took it upon themselves to meddle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this prompt:
> 
> Newt and Credence are happily married to Percival, but both Newt and Credence's family think Percival is taking advantage of the two younger men. Either together or separately, Newt and Credence's families start to interfere in the relationship. Like maybe Newt's brother keeps cutting in on his time with Percival by saying he needs help with stuff, or maybe a not abusive Mary Lou starts introducing Credence to men she thinks are more suitable, like maybe even Grindelwald. Newt and Credence are oblivious to it, and so is Percival in the beginning, but he isn't the Director of Magical Security for nothing, and soon he figures out what is going on. Newt and Credence's families also start to whisper a few white lies about Percival too, not anything too outrageous but enough to have Newt and Credence doubt some things. Percival, who doesn't have any close family to support him, starts to feel very alone. 
> 
> Their plan starts to work as things begin to go awry between the three husbands. Percival tries to get Newt and Credence to see that their loved ones are manipulating things, but they don't believe him, trusting their families. It gets really, really bad to where a separation is imminent, much to Newt and Credence's families satisfaction. But then something happens, like maybe a fantastic creature goes on a violent rampage or Grindelwald attacks them all. In any event, Percival is the one who throws himself head first into defending his husbands and their families even though they were treated him like dirt. Percival nearly dies saving everyone. Newt and Credence are heartbroken and want their husband, while their families are guilt ridden and ashamed for not seeing how good a man their sons have. Percival lives, but he is beyond pissed and hurt, to the point where he tells Newt and Credence that he wants a divorce and to have nothing to do with them, or their stupid, heartless families. Now Newt and Credence, and their respective families have to do everything they can to keep Percival. Make them all extra, extra guilty and have to work for it. 
> 
> BONUS: This can have mpreg in it too, like maybe Percival gets pregnant in the midst of all the drama and just adds another layer of guilt.
> 
> BONUS: If Queenie, Jacob, and Tina find out what has happened and become Percival's unofficial bodyguards, all three of them showering Percival with some much needed attention in the form of companionship, cocoa, and baked goods. Also, Newt's fantastic creatures, like Pickett and the Niffler side with Percival, refusing to let Newt or Credence near him or them until the pair earn back their privilege of being with Percival.

When they first got married, Percival was so happy. He had a family now, he had two husbands he loved more than life itself who, somehow, loved him back. He had grown up with distant, neglectful parents who occasionally strayed over to abusive. The minute he was off to Ilvemorny he stayed there and they seemed fine with it. They died when he was barely 21 and even though they had been terrible parents, he missed them.

He was a loner at school but that was ok. He knew he had to work hard and do very well to be allowed to stay at school. He felt out of place, even in his own house but he could handle that. When he graduated he went straight into auror training and was shipped off to war as soon as he was done.

When he got home, battered and traumatized but hiding it so no one would ever know, he threw himself into his work, rising through the ranks of MACUSA swiftly and finally be promoted to Director.

Then Grindelwald had attacked and kidnapped him, keeping him beaten and weak while he terrorized New York. He’d actually met Newt when the younger man led a team of aurors to the horrible prison he was being kept in. Over the next few months he got to know first Newt, and then Credence. They started a relationship and eventually got married.

It was the happiest day of his life. He remembered a bit of embarrassment when none of the guests were there for him but that didn’t matter. Newt and Credence had large families and many friends. He was happy to be part of their lives.

What he didn’t know, and what would cause him so much pain and heartbreak, was that neither Newt nor Credence’s family wanted him as part of this relationship. They saw him as a nobody, a hanger-on, perhaps even marrying them for their status. Newt was from a pure-blood family and Credence was immensely powerful. Percival was just the failure of an auror who had failed to capture Grindelwald and allowed the dark wizard to impersonate him and almost exposed the wizarding world to the no-maj population.

Theseus knew Graves wasn’t good enough for his baby brother. But he made sure to keep his feelings under wraps. For some reason his baby brother seemed besotted with Graves so he knew he had to be subtle about how he drove them apart. 

It was too easy really. Graves, the fool, trusted Theseus. So when he was injured on some raid and knew he would miss the date Newt had set up for the three of them he passed Theseus a message for his husbands. He hoped to wake up to have them there the next day. He hated being in the hospital, it brought back far too many bad memories. But the next day he was alone and ended up limping home by himself.

He was confused when Newt and Credence gave him the cold shoulder. But he remembered how upset they were last time he’d been hurt and he’d promised to be more careful. He should have been more careful. It was his fault for making them worry.

That was just the beginning. For a while, Percival didn’t catch on to what was going on. But he was an investigator and no amount of goodwill towards his husbands’ families could hide the fact that they were trying to sabotage this relationship. Theseus kept implying Percival was cheating on his husbands. Mary Lou kept throwing single men at Credence, younger, much more attractive single men. He was left out of invitations, there was always just not quite enough room to fit him, oh, they had figured he’d be working and didn’t want to disturb him.

And what just about shatters Percival’s heart is that it starts to work.

He arrives home late from work, after another brutal raid where he was hit with probably one too many curses to not be in the hospital but he wasn’t going to risk upsetting his husbands again to find the door to their room closed and warded. He considers knocking, waking them up, but he’s afraid they’ll be angry. So he sleeps on the couch that night. And the next night. And every night.

Except he can’t sleep. So he goes down into the case to visit Newt’s creatures. For now, they at least seem happy to see him. He can almost dredge up a smile for the occamies as they cheep at him and one flutters over to drape loosely around his shoulders. He hides some shiny things around the habitats for the niffler to find. The nundu purrs loudly when he scratches behind his ears. The Graphorns always give him their tentacled hugs and the little ones rub up against his sides in affection. He thinks if he didn’t have this time with these creatures he wouldn’t be able to keep fighting. As much as he’d like to sleep down in the case where he’s safe and protected, he knows better. He’s terrified what Newt would do if he found him down here unattended.

He’s not eating much these days. He finds it hard to keep any food down. Sometimes the mere thought of food makes him nauseous. 

Percival ignores the worried looks he’s starting to get at work. He know he looks like hell. He’s made sure his mental shields are tight because there are simply too many Legilimens in MACUSA. He’s gotten quite efficient at deflecting his auror’s concern. He throws himself into his work, trying to clean up the city as he tries to figure out how to fix his relationship. It’s quite a challenge when his husbands won’t even talk to him.

Then one day he receives an owl at work, asking him to come to dinner at Credence’s families home. His heart leaps, maybe this whole thing would be over. Maybe he could finally show his husbands what their families were doing to them.

It was a foolish hope.

Newt and Credence are there waiting for him with both their families standing behind their sons in the large hallway. Credence looks like he’s about to cry and Newt is furious, all semblance of the shy magizoologist burnt away by anger.

“If you didn’t want to be part of this marriage you could have just said something. You didn’t have to be so cruel about it.”

“W-what? What are you talking about?”

“I never realized you were so petty as to hurt innocent creatures. We want you out of the apartment by morning. Credence and I will be staying here tonight.”

Percival looked to Credence was resolutely looking anywhere but at Percival. Behind his husbands, their families look smug and Percival realizes he’s lost them. Theseus and Mary Lou and the others have gotten their way. He knew his happiness couldn’t last but it still hurt to lose it. It hurt more than Grindelwald’s torture ever had.

But he was the Director of Magical Security and he wasn’t going to let them see him crumble. So he drew his dignity around himself like a shield and was about to take his leave when he felt an alarmingly familiar magic.

Grindelwald was here. And wasn’t that perfect? The only thing that could make the worst day of his life even worse. He was looking for Credence, of course. Credence’s family hadn’t allowed him to put the wards on their house that kept Credence safe at home.

He may have just lost the loves of his life but that didn’t mean he would allow any harm to come to them. He drew his wand and flung as many hexes and spells at Grindelwald he could manage before the dark wizard realized he had already been noticed.

Percival knew it wouldn’t be enough. He was exhausted and heart-sore and probably hadn’t been taking care of himself very well. How could he expect to beat Grindelwald if the dark wizard had trounced him when he was whole and healthy?

Percival didn’t think before throwing himself between the civilians and the curse flying their way. He brought up the strongest shield he could manage but the curse tore through it, tore through him. The pain was overwhelming and he crumpled to the ground. He tried to get back up, to keep fighting but the world was fading and he couldn’t breathe and then there was nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up in the medical ward of MACUSA. Again. At this point he might as well just move in. Everything hurt. He didn’t even try to sit up like he usually did when he found himself in the hospital. He knew he’d end up face down on the floor if he tried. He did risk turning his head and saw Credence and Newt sitting by his bed, asleep.

For one glorious moment he didn’t remember everything that had gone wrong and was just so glad to see his husbands that he nearly called out for them. 

But then he did remember, and the hurt came flooding back. Why were they even here? They’d made it quite clear that he was unwanted.

He was trying to figure out what to do when a healer entered the room. He didn’t wait for the man to introduce himself before speaking, voice hoarse and weak.

“Make them leave.”

“What? Aren’t they your husbands?”

“Not for much longer. I don’t want them here.”

The healer looked worried but turned to the sleeping men. He shook them awake.

“I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

“What? I thought it was alright for us to stay?” Newt seemed confused.

“Yes, but Mr. Graves no longer wishes you to be here.” The healer was firm.

“Percival, wait, we need to-”

“Get out.”

“Percy-”

Percival was furious. It wasn’t enough to break his heart, now they had to rub it in his face. “I said get out!”

Diagnostic spells around him start flashing and chirping, and the healer grew stern.

“If you don’t leave now I will call security to have escorted out.” He raised his wand and prepared the spell to summon help.

Percival just turned his head away and tried to ignore them. He wanted to go back to sleep. He wanted to go home and then he realized he didn’t have a home any more. Maybe he could sleep in his office until he found somewhere new. He’d have to have the divorce papers drawn up as soon as he was out of here. Or maybe he’d find them waiting for him, they probably had already been signed by Newt and Credence. As long as he didn’t have to interact with Newt or Credence directly it would be fine and he wouldn’t collapse into a pathetic pile of tears.

He didn’t realize they had actually left until the healer touched his shoulder. He flinched.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Graves. I didn’t know…”

“It’s a new development.”

The healer suddenly looked very upset. “Then the next bit of news I have for you will be… upsetting. You’re pregnant.”

Percival stared up at the healer in shock. 

“You’re about seven weeks along. Have you been having any symptoms? Morning sickness is quite common in male carriers.”

“I… I thought it was stress.”

“Well, given what I’ve now learned about your relationship I wouldn’t be surprised if that was a contributing factor. I’ll have someone who specializes in wizard pregnancies come in to talk to you when you are feeling stronger but for now all I need to know is if you wish me to inform your husbands.”

From the look on the healer’s face Percival knew the man had guessed his answer. “No, please… please don’t tell anyone.”

“Alright, the only people that will know are me, the specialist, and yourself until you wish otherwise.”

Percival didn’t wait to see if the healer left, he painfully rolled onto his side and curled up in as much of a ball as his injuries allowed. 

Pregnant. 

He idly wondered who was the sire.

Percival tried to sleep but every time he closed his eyes he saw a different horror from his life. He was exhausted. He wanted Newt and Credence there, one on either side, shielding him from the world But the thought of seeing either of them turned his stomach and sent a thrum of fear through him.

Oh, his stomach was actually quite upset. He barely had time to summon the basin the healer left before he was trying to empty is quite empty stomach again. When he was done vomiting up bile and then dry heaving he didn’t have the energy to clean up so he let the bowl float to the floor and collapsed in a shuddering ball on the bed.

The specialist came by not long after. He noticed the bowl on the floor and frowned before cleaning it up. His frown deepened as he took in his patient. Healer Glinden had filled him in on the pertinent details. Knowing this man had two husbands and that neither of them were here was concerning. If Percival chose to see this pregnancy through he would need quite a bit of support.

“Mr. Graves?”

Percival flinched but painfully rolled onto his back and looked up at his visitor. This must be the specialist then.

“I am Healer Hallen. Healer Glinden had given me your file and I know about your circumstances. The first question I have is do you want to keep the fetus.”

Percival didn’t know. He had no idea what he should do. Some of his distress must have shown on his face because the Healer spoke up quickly, soothingly.

“It’s alright if you don’t know. You have time to make this decision. It’s still very early in your pregnancy. But since you don’t know, for now let’s continue as if you planned on carrying to term.”

Percival nodded shakily. The healer gave him a gentle smile.

“Well then, is there someone you’d like to have here with you while we discuss this?”

Percival thought. Newt and Credence were the only two people he had. And now he didn’t even have them. Suddenly Percival realized he’d never get to visit Newt’s creatures again and he found his vision blurring with tears.

The first sob that tore out of him *hurt.* And then there was another, and he was weeping. Maybe he could blame it on hormones later but right now he just felt like his world was ending. He felt the bed dip and a gentle hand rested on his back. He’d curled up on his side and while he flinched at the touch, he didn’t try to shake the hand off. The healer shifted closer and Percival pressed against his leg as the hand gently rubbed his back, carding through his hair as he wept.

At some point he heard the door open and two hushed voices but he didn’t care. He just hurt and he didn’t know what to do.

The door opened and closed again and a warm blanket was laid over him. He hadn’t even realized he was shivering until the warming charm on the blanket cut through the chill. He ended up crying himself to sleep, pressed up against a stranger’s leg in a desperate attempt to find a little comfort.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percival’s healers shared a worried look. Hallen stayed right where he was, offering what comfort he could to the injured man.

“Glin, what in Merlin’s name happened to him?”

“I don’t know. But it’s fairly obvious there’s a lot more wrong than his current injuries and pregnancy. I showed you his file, Mr. Graves has been hurt more than any other five auror’s combined. The poor man is traumatized.”

Glinden sighed. “What I’m most worried about right now is that he checks himself out of here too early like he always has in the past. From the state he’s in right now I wouldn’t want him out of my sight for a month at least. Especially not with the added stress of pregnancy.”

“I asked him if he had anyone he wanted here as support and he just broke down. There has to be someone.”

Glinden thought for a moment. “You know, I think there are a few people. I’m not terribly surprised Mr. Graves didn’t think of them, but you’ve seen his aurors. Even before the guilt complex they all developed at not noticing he’d been gone any one of them would have died for him.”

“Start with just one of them. I have a feeling he’s going to be easily overwhelmed for awhile yet.”

Glinden nodded to himself. “Tina Goldstein. Although her sister might tag along sooner or later. But I’ll start with her.”


	3. Chapter 3

Newt and Credence were confused and hurt. Their relationship might be over but they still cared for Percival. It was time to have a serious discussion with their families and figure out what exactly was going on. Their families were waiting for news back at Newt, Credence, and Percival’s home and that suddenly felt wrong. But Credence’s family home was a crime scene and Newt’s family had been staying there.

Newt suddenly realized this was the first time their families would be in their home. When they returned, Theseus was pacing, Mary Lou was wringing her hands nervously. Chastity and Modesty were unusually quiet and Newt’s parents were sitting still as stone.

The first question was of course. “How is Percival?”

Newt sighed. “We don’t know. He had us removed from his room before we could find out. But he didn’t look very good.”

Newt saw Theseus flinch. None of them were looking in their direction. He had expected polite concern but this… this was something else. It felt more like guilt.

“Ok, what in Merlin’s name is going on?”

“Newt… Credence… We may have done something-”

“Several things.” His father interrupted.

“Several things,” Theseus corrected with a glare to the older man, “that were ill advised.”

Newt felt himself grow very calm just as Credence went very still beside him. “Oh? What things exactly?”

“Uh, remember those times Percival missed dates with you? He wasn’t standing you up. He was usually in the infirmary after a raid gone bad and asked me to let you know. I… didn’t.”

Theseus flinched again as Newt made rare eye contact with him, his gaze flinty and cold. “I see. What else.”

Everything spilled out after that. The reasons, the sabotage, the little jabs and cruelties thrown at Percival over the past months. And lastly, the lie that had led Newt and Credence to asking Percival to move out.

“He wasn’t doing anything to your creatures other than visiting them. From the little I saw, they love him.”

Newt felt a strange mix of rage and shame. Glancing at Credence, he could see the younger man shrink in on himself, guilt and shame obvious on his face. Their families had grown quiet now, staring at the floor, the walls, anything but the two men still standing in the entryway.

“So, you felt Percival wasn’t good enough for us and decided to take matters into your own hands? I don’t know what’s worse, that you didn’t trust our judgement to choose a spouse, or that you couldn't be bothered to see that Percival is the kindest, gentlest, bravest soul you’ll ever have the chance to meet.”

Credence, silent until now, finally spoke up. “I think you all should leave.”

Mary Lou jerked back as if she had been struck. “Credence, we just wanted what was best for you and Newt.”

“And what about Percival? He doesn’t have a family to look out for him. That was supposed to be us! You were supposed to be his family now but you just hurt him! So leave, get out!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tina waited anxiously outside Mr. Graves’ hospital room. Healer Glinden had asked her to come sit with Mr. Graves and while she was happy to do so, she was confused. Where were Newt and Credence? In the past, if Graves had been stuck in the infirmary one or both of them were by his side, always.

Although, in the past few months that wasn’t quite true. The last few times they hadn’t shown up. But those had been short stays, a few hours at most. This was different. This would be days, if not weeks after the terrible curses he’d taken from Grindelwald. 

Healer Glinden finally arrived. “I’m sorry that took so long, Ms. Goldstein. Now, before you go in I just have a few things to request. Mainly, don’t ask about Mr. Graves personal life-”

Oh, it all just clicked into place. She almost growled out the next words as she interrupted. “What did those idiots do?”

The Healer looked taken aback. “I’m sure I have no idea-”

“Over the past few months I’ve been seeing Newt and Credence around less and less. Mr. Graves has been working longer hours. He hasn’t been eating. He looks like he hasn’t been sleeping. Something has happened and if you’re asking me not to mention his personal life when usually you’d be telling me not to let him talk about work, I can put the pieces together.”

The Healer gave her a serious, searching stare. “To be honest, I don’t know. But Mr. Graves asked for them to be removed from his room when he first woke and saw them there. It’s why you’re here. It’s clear he’s in need of a friend.”

Tina was going to kill Newt and Credence. But murder could wait, for now she had a friend to look after.

“Alright. You and I both know the sooner he gets out of here, the better. He can stay with Queenie and I for now if he needs to. When can we bust him out of here?”

Healer Glinden sighed. “If it were anyone else I’d say two weeks. But you’re right, being here is not helping his recovery. If you can promise me either you or your sister will be at home with him around the clock and allow me to set up some monitoring spells in your apartment we can transfer him there tomorrow if he wishes it.”

With that settled, Tina finally went in the room. She walked quietly over to the chair by Mr. Graves’ bed and sat down. The man was curled up, facing away from her, trembling slightly. Seeing him in just a set of pajamas highlighted just how thin he had grown. He’d never gained back the weight he’d lost while Grindelwald’s captive but he’d clearly lost more. She kept observing him, taking in all the little details until he rolled painfully onto his back.

“Goldstein, what are you doing here?”

She forced a bright smile onto her face. He looked even worse than she expected, pale, bruised, and a deep pain in his eyes. “I’m here to bust you out.”

That got a different reaction at least. 

“Your Healer says you can come stay with Queenie and I tomorrow so you don’t have to stay in this place. If you want, that is. And don’t say something stupid like ‘I don’t want to impose.’ I wouldn’t have offered if it wasn’t fine.”

Truthfully, he was desperate to get out of here. There were far too many bad memories attached to the infirmary and entirely too many people around.

“So, what’d you say, boss?”

He could only accept.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day found him lifted in Healer Glinden’s arms so the Healer could apparate them into Queenie and Tina’s apartment. He tried not to curl into the Healer but he was exhausted and in pain and it felt like it had been forever since someone had simply held him. But Glinden didn’t comment on it so he figured at least the Healer wasn’t offended.

The pull and twist of apparation left him feeling more nauseous than usual and he was suddenly glad he hadn’t had any breakfast. He didn’t want Tina’s first impression of her new houseguest to be cleaning up his vomit. He was struggling to tamp down the nausea so he was only vaguely aware of being carried to a bedroom until he was set down and he lost the comforting human contact.

He did _not_ whimper. At least he hoped he didn’t. It was hard to concentrate, the pain kept surging and overwhelming him. The twisting feeling in his gut was getting worse and black spots started dancing in his vision.

He heard a curse and there were arms around him again, propping him up and a basin was in front of him just in time for him to be sick. He threw up a little bile and then just dry heaved for a while, every injury pulling painfully as his body convulsed. When it was finally over he slumped against the person holding him up, trying to hold back the sob that was bubbling up.

Percival wanted it to be Newt or Credence he was leaning against. He wanted his husbands here, holding him, comforting him while he was hurt. The knowledge that they never would be there again tore the sob from him. Strong, but gentle arms wrapped around him and he cried into a chest that didn’t belong to either of his husbands.

Glinden’s heart was breaking. And he was also feeling a very un-Healer like desire to hex a couple people. He held the distressed man carefully, acutely aware of every injury and tried to comfort him. He was starting to second guess this plan. Percival was insubstantial in his arms and this was the second time in as many days he had nothing in his stomach when he threw up. 

He was beginning to agree with Hallen’s concern that Percival simply wasn’t strong enough to support a pregnancy right now. There was a growing likelihood he’d lose the baby and Glinden didn’t know what that would do to the already broken man.

He heard someone at the door and looked up to find Tina Goldstein there, a mixture of concern and fury on her face. 

“Ms. Goldstein, could you bring me the purple bottle from the set of potions I had you bring? And the green one as well.”

When Tina had fetched them Glinden nodded at the purple bottle. “This one will hopefully help with the nausea and allow Percival to keep some food down. The other is for pain. Please measure out one capful of each.”

Normally Glinden would do this himself but Tina needed to learn if she would be looking after his patient and he wasn’t quite ready to release the injured man. Not just yet.

The rest of the morning was spent with Glinden teaching Tina what potions needed to be given at what time and what to keep an eye out for and when to alert him. After those first couple took effect they’d managed to coax Percival into drinking some broth before he fell asleep again. Glinden set up the monitoring spells and added a couple extra before he and Tina left Percival to rest.

“Both Hallen and I will be stopping by at least once a day to check on him, change the bandages and anything else he needs. I will be here in the morning and Hallen in the evening. If you need anything, send a message and one of us will come by.”

“Glinden, thank you. I… just, thank you.”

Glinden winced. “Don’t thank me yet. There is a good chance we’ll need to move him back to the medical wing if he doesn’t start improving. But for now, we both know he’ll be more comfortable here.”

With a last nod he apparated away, leaving Tina with a heavy heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Newt and Credence hadn’t slept at all. They’d spent half the night crying in each other’s arms and the other half trying desperately to figure out a way to fix this without much luck. In the end they’d tried to distract themselves by looking after Newt’s creatures but that had gone… poorly.

Pickett had returned to the bowtruckle tree, refusing to even look at Newt and had scratched Credence when the younger man had tried to talk to him. But he had clearly let the rest of the creatures know exactly what had happened.

While none of them had outright attacked Newt or Credence they were making their displeasure with the two _very_ clear. The occamies hissed whenever one of them walked by, flapping their wings threateningly and growing in size if they lingered too long. The larger creatures were hidden away in their habitats and no amount of coaxing from either man could draw them out. Newt couldn’t even bribe the Niffler with shiny objects. He actually refused to take a bright coin that was offered. The mooncalves just looked forlorn, ears drooping and huge eyes half closed in sorrow. Dougal simply disappeared.

So Newt and Credence had made short work of feeding the menagerie and escaped back up into the apartment.

“Newt… what do we do?” Credence sniffed, trying to keep back another wave of tears.

“I… We could try to visit him again. Maybe he’ll talk to us today. At least we could try to find out how he’s doing, right?”

Credence nodded forlornly but followed Newt to their bedroom to get ready. 

They track down Healer Glinden. The man looks rough and that makes Newt and Credence very worried. They are brought up short by the furious glare the Healer directs at them.

“What are you two doing here?”

Credence tried not to hide behind Newt too obviously. “We… we were hoping we could visit Percival today. Ah, we need to apologize for… for a lot.”

The Healer raised an eyebrow. “And why do you think I’d allow you to see my patient?”

Credence burst out. “He’s our husband!”

The Healer snorted. “Even if I was willing to allow it, you couldn’t. He’s not here.”

“What? Where…” Newt’s question died half asked. The Healer’s posture was screaming aggression and a need to protect. “Could you pass on a message? Please?”

The Healer considered for a long moment. “That depends entirely on the message.”

Newt winced. “Tell him… tell him we know words will never be enough but we’re sorry. We know our families lied to us and that we know that’s no excuse. Tell him that we should have trusted him because he’s our husband and we don’t deserve him but we don’t want to lose him. Tell him the creatures all miss him and…”

Credence picked up when Newt trailed off. “And we love him.”

Glinden eyed them critically, clearly judging their sincerity. “Alright. I’ll pass on the message if you promise me one thing. If he tells me he doesn’t want to hear from you again, you’ll leave him be.”

Newt felt his heart stutter in his chest. Credence felt his vision go dark. But they had to agree. They couldn’t force themselves back into Percival’s life. Newt could only make a little pained sound as he nodded. The Healer turned to Credence and waited for the younger man to also agree.

“Meet me here at this time tomorrow.” The Healer turned and stormed away.

Newt and Credence just stood there for a moment, oblivious to the bustle around them and the stares they were getting. Eventually, they returned home to a house that felt too big.


	5. Chapter 5

Tina watched her boss and friend sleep fitfully. She hated seeing him suffer and not being able to do a thing about it. Well, she supposed she could find Newt and Credence and hex them into next week. She would very much like to do that actually. As a matter of fact, she was having a hard time thinking up a good reason not to.

But then Mr. Graves let out a whimper in his sleep and his skin went another shade paler. He tried to curl in on himself but his injuries protested and he let out a cry of pain. He was starting to shake and Tina realized he was trapped in a nightmare. She hurried over and sat on the bed, trying to figure out where she could touch him without hurting the poor man. She settled on his shoulder.

Mr. Graves flinched away, letting out another whimper. “Sir? Boss? Come on, wake up now.”

She shook him gently until he pulled himself from the nightmare.

Waking up was like trying to swim through molasses. The nightmare pulled at him, trying to drag him back down. He felt a hand on his shoulder and couldn’t decide if he wanted it to stay or if he wanted to be alone.

“Boss?”

Percival forced his eyes open looked up at Tina. “Goldstein.” Merlin’s beard, his voice sounded like he’d swallowed broken glass.

“Sorry, Boss, do you need anything?”

He shook his head. “I’m fine, Goldstein.”

He flinched at her snort. “Sir, it’s alright if you’re not. And I know you’re my superior on the job but here, I’d like to just be your friend. So… so is it alright if I called you Percival? And would you call me Tina?”

Merlin’s wrinkled sac, he felt tears pricking in his eyes. Again. He didn’t trust himself to burst into tears if he spoke so he just nodded and Tina gave him a wry smile. 

“Good. Now, why don’t I go make you something to eat? Nothing heavy, just some broth.”

Percival resigned himself to more nausea.

The rest of the day was spent dozing, trying to drink various kinds of broth Tina tempted him with and then proceeding to vomit his meager meals back up into the basin she kept close. All in all, it was a fairly terrible day. But at least Tina was there, helping him to sit up while he was sick.

Healer Hallen and Queenie arrived together. The sisters left Percival and the Healer alone and Hallen cast a silencing charm on the room so they could talk openly. As far as anyone knew, Hallen was just another one of Percival’s healers. 

Hallen perched on the edge of the bed and talked quietly with Percival as he examined him and the baby. When he had finished his exam, he grew quiet for a moment.

“Percival, we need to have an uncomfortable conversation. You’re dangerously underweight and your injuries are extensive. This baby is already putting a strain on your body. It’s requiring resources you simply don’t have.”

“W-what does that mean?”

Hallen looked unbelievably sad. “Your baby may not survive. And trying to continue carrying it may harm you.”

Percival felt like he had been submerged in ice water and clutched at his stomach. Healer Hallen laid a hand on his. “There are things we can try, Percival. But you should be prepared. This is going to be hard, no matter what.”

“I think I’d like to be alone.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dougal missed the Quiet One. He loved Mummy and the Nervous One but he was angry with them right now. Pickett had told everyone what had happened. And the Quiet One was hurt and alone somewhere. He needed his family but since Mummy and the Nervous One were being stupid, Dougal decided to handle this himself. 

He knew how to get out no matter how many locking charms Mummy used so he waiting until Mummy and the Nervous One were asleep before sneaking out. Only, he wasn't alone. Jace, the occamy and little Pickett followed him. Well, he could use some help looking after the Quiet One. 

It was easy enough to to track him down. Pickett opened the window and they slipped inside the room, making sure to lock it behind them. The Quiet One was curled up in bed, crying quietly and that just wouldn’t do. Dougal hurried over and let himself be visible before climbing on the bed. He carefully wrapped his arms around the distraught man.

“D-dougal?”

Dougal made comforting noises that he hoped would soothe the Quiet One. But he just let out a sob and buried his face in Dougal’s fir. Jace let out a few worried chirps before growing in size until he could press along his back and stretched a wing out to blanket him. Pickett curled up in his hair, petting it gently.

Jace trilled quietly to the Quiet One and he slowly seemed to calm, the tears drying up.

Percival didn’t know how Dougal had gotten here but he didn’t care. He had thought he’d never see any of the creatures again but now he was surrounded by some of them. It didn’t stop the thoughts from racing through his mind but they helped him calm down enough to start sorting through them.

Start being the key word there.

He was still trying to figure out what to do when the sun started coming up. His healers were going to be unhappy. Percival wouldn’t be surprised if they made him return to the medical wing. Less than one day out of there and he’d thrown up every meal he’d try to eat and spent the night laying awake or sobbing into his pillow. 

He was left alone with the creatures until Healer Glinden arrived.


	6. Chapter 6

Glinden wasn’t sure if he was going to pass on Newt and Credence’s message. He could easily just tell them that Percival had refused to see them or postpone it a day or three. He’d have to wait and see how the morning’s exam went. Hallen had been worried after he’d visited the night before.

After bidding the Goldstein sisters good morning he knocked on Percival’s door and went in. He paused at the sight that greeted him. Percival was curled up on the bed surrounded by creatures. They were wrapped around him protectively. As he watched, one went invisible.

Alright then.

He approached the bed and saw that Percival was awake and looked worse than yesterday. Glin wanted to scream. Or cry. Or maybe both. Percival was even paler, his eyes rimmed in red and the dark smudges growing ever darker. His hands, where they were curled in now invisible fur, were trembling.

Glinden approached the bed but only got within five feet before the… was than an occamy? The occamy raised its head and hissed at him. It was huge at the moment and Glin didn’t fancy learning first hand just how sharp that wicked looking beak was.

“Ah, Percival? Could you perhaps let your occamy know I mean no harm?”

The injured man looked up, shame and embarrassment on his face. Glinden wanted to reassure him that everything was fine but Percival was already speaking softly to the occamy and stroking it gently as it slowly shrank down until it was small enough to curl around one of Percival’s arms. 

Glinden helped Percival sit up and piled pillows behind him to support his back before sitting on the edge of the bed. He took in the man in front of him, trembling, pale, refusing to look him in the eye. A picture of misery really. 

In that moment he decided to take a day or two before sharing Newt and Credence’s message. They could wait. Percival needed time to gather himself and come to terms with everything that had happened. His injuries and an unplanned pregnancy were more than enough to deal with for now.

Percival didn’t seem to want to talk so Glinden got started checking him over, making note of everything that concerned him. It was a long list.

“Do you have any questions for me, Percival?”

“Do… do i need to go back to the hospital?”

Glinden would like him back in the hospital very much. But he also knew that as miserable as Percival was now, it would be a hundred times worse for him there. And it would be much harder to shield him from his husbands in a more public setting.

He sighed. “No, not yet. But I will be coming to check on you more often. Hallen too I imagine. Now, I believe Ms. Goldstein is at the door with your breakfast. The new anti-nausea potion should help you keep it down but I’d like to stay for a bit in case it doesn’t.”

Queenie must have been listening in because she breezed through the doorway, smiling brightly and carrying a tray of food.

“Actually, I made enough for all three of us. I hope you’re hungry, Healer Glinden.” She paused as she caught sight of the creatures sharing Percival’s bed. “Oh dear, I don’t know if I have anything for them to eat…”

Dougal took that moment to turn visible as he climbed back onto the bed beside percival, a little bag of food in one hand and began to pass things to the occamy and Pickett before starting on his own breakfast.

They all settled in to follow suit, Percival keeping the arm the occamy was wrapped around cradled protectively against his body. Picket had created a nest for himself in Percival’s hair at this point and Dougal was cuddled up against his side.

Percival forced himself to eat more than he wanted to. Glinden and Queenie were keeping their focus on their own food and each other and he appreciated the thought but it didn’t help anything. His stomach started to twist around itself and he had to stop eating, not even halfway through his meal. He knew he needed to eat more for his child’s sake but one more bite and he’d be ill.

Queene suddenly went very still. Merlin’s beard, he forgot she was a natural Legilimens. It certainly didn’t help that his shields had been shredded by Grindelwald and he hadn’t managed to build them back up yet. One of the many ways he had failed recently.

“Oh, sweetie, no, none of this is your fault. And I won’t tell anyone about the baby, not even Teenie.”

Glinden blinked, confused, drawing a giggle from Queenie. “I’m a Legilimens. I try not to read people’s thoughts but they’re usually so loud, especially when they’re hurting, and I just… catch things. Mr. Graves was thinking about his baby just now and I overheard it.”

“Oh, honestly I’m a little relieved one of you knows. Hallen will want to talk to you about what you can do to help and what to watch out for if it’s alright with you, Percival?”  
There was no reason not to agree. He just hoped she stayed true to her word and didn’t tell anyone else. 

The next few days passed slowly. Percival tried to convince Dougal to go back home but he flatly refused. Secretly, Percival was very, very glad Dougal and the others were here. It was nice not to be alone, to have someone there when he woke from a nightmare or couldn’t keep a meal down. He missed his husbands, but he still hurt. 

Queenie doted on him, fixing whatever meal he wanted but never asked for, making sure he was as comfortable as possible and gently reminding him to take his various potions to help him heal. She fluffed his pillows, made sure he had enough blankets, helped him hobble to the bathroom and back, and anything else he needed.

Tina was a little more awkward about looking after him but no less endearing. Percival had a feeling she’d be more comfortable hexing the people who’d hurt him and letting Queenie do the tending but she put forth a good effort. 

On the fourth day Glinden decided to finally pass along Newt and Credence’s message. Sort of. He wouldn’t use their words but he’d let Percival know they wanted to talk and then offer to be there during that talk in case they had to be forcefully removed from the room. The only reason he was considering it at all was because every day the two of them had met him, looking hopeful and when he said he hadn’t talked to Percival yet they accepted it and asked if they could come back the next day. He had passed on the information about Dougal and the others camping out in Percival’s room. Newt had seemed relieved but unsurprised. Credence had just looked sad.

So after he finished his exam (still concerning, still no where near what he hoped it would be) he perched on the edge of the bed.

Percival eyed him warily. “Why does it make me worried whenever you give me that look?”

The Healer winced. “Sorry, Percival, I don’t mean to worry you. But I do have a message I promised to pass on. From your husbands. If you don’t want to hear it, just let me know and I’ll never mention it again.”

Oh. Did he want to hear the message? What if it was a goodbye? What if it wasn’t? Was Newt angry with him that Dougal was here? Did Credence hate him for kicking them out of his hospital room?

“Breath, Percival. Merlin’s beard, I knew this was a bad idea. I’ll let them know you don’t want to see them.”

“No!” He winced at his own voice. “No, please, don’t… I want to see them.” He needed to know what they had to say. Would they be bringing divorce papers? The uncertainty was driving him mad. He was an auror, he could handle some angry words if that were the case but not knowing what they were would drive him crazy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I drawing this out too much? Not drawing it out enough?

Glinden brought Newt and Credence over the next morning. Both Tina and Queenie insisted on being there and by the way they were glaring daggers at the two men Glin knew he’d have backup should they need to be removed. He wouldn’t be surprised if a couple hexes got tossed at Newt or Credence on the way out either. 

Before they could enter Percival’s room Tina stood in their way, feet planted, hands on her hips, and looking every bit the imposing auror.

“If it were up to me, the two of you wouldn’t be allowed within a hundred miles of Mr. Graves. What you did was cruel and I don’t care if someone lied to you. You should have believed your husband! You should have-”

Queenie laid a hand on her sister’s arm. “Teenie, while I agree with you if we yell at them out here Percival will hear and it will upset him. He wants to see them so we have to allow it. It wouldn’t be fair to him if we kept them away. However,” She turned to the two men trying not to cower away, “you should remember I can read your deepest fears and if you hurt Percival again I won’t hesitate to use this knowledge against you.”

Glinden almost smiled at how the two men blanched. The fact that they didn’t run away in terror caused him to reluctantly raise his opinion of them, just a smidge. Tina and Queenie stepped aside and Glinden led them into Percival’s room.

The injured man was already propped up on pillows. The occamy was large again, curled between him and the wall. Dougal had his arms wrapped tenderly around Percival’s middle and Pickett was standing on his shoulder, on high alert and trembling with suppressed rage.

While Glinden wanted to stay in the room, Percival had asked to be left alone with his husbands. The three of them had only agreed to it on the condition that Queenie could listen in so they knew he was ok.

Newt’s heart hurt as he took in the sight of their husband on the bed. Percival was thin and pale and obviously in pain. Credence let out a whimper, drawing the attention of the group on the bed. The occamy grew a little more and hissed angrily at them, spreading his wings and rearing up. Dougal glared at them for a moment before going invisible and Pickett… Well he was chittering so angrily and so quickly that Newt had a hard time following. But he could guess what was being said.

Percival stared at his own lap, twisting the blankets there in his hands in a vain attempt to keep them from trembling.

Newt put his case down and took Credence’s hand, moving forward slowly. He stopped a couple feet away from the bed and conjured a couple chairs.

They didn’t know where to start. To their very great surprise, Percival spoke up first.

“Are you going to leave me?” He just needed to _know_.

Credence was close to tears so Newt answered. “We don’t want to. Percival, love, Theseus told us what they did, how they lied to us to try to drive us apart. We should have believed you, we should have known better. We were wrong, so wrong, and you’re the one that suffered for it. But we still love you and we don’t want to lose you. There is nothing we can do to make up for our mistakes but if you’ll let us, we’ll try.”

Percival idly petted the occamy and it settled down a bit. They didn’t want to leave him, it was a relief in a way, and not in another. His conflicted emotions must have been obvious because Newt spoke again.

“Do… do _you_ want a divorce, Percival? It will break our hearts but if that’s what you want we’ll get papers drawn up today.” Newt felt Credence flinch next to him.

“I… I don’t know… I d-don’t know…” Percival tried and failed to hold back a sob.

Newt sat on the edge of the bed and gently took one hand, trying very hard not to cry himself. He wanted to pull Percival into his arms, hold his husband, promise him that he’d never hurt him like this again. He’d swear it on his reputation as a magizoologist. He’d make the Unbreakable Vow. But this wasn’t about him now. He and Credence had made that mistake one time too many already. This was about Percival and the fact that he had been badly hurt.

“It’s ok, love. You don’t have to decide anything now. I don’t know if it helps but I don’t want to lose you. We don’t want to lose you. I will do anything for you.”

Credence spoke up quietly. “Me too, Percival. Anything.”

Percival sobbed. He wanted nothing more than to just pull them into bed and curl up between them. He wanted them back. But then he’d look at them and the pain was back and it felt like being stabbed in the heart and he couldn’t breathe and…

“Easy, Percival, easy. Just listen to my voice and breath with me. In, slowly. Out, just like that. In… Out…”

When he finally calmed down and could look at his husbands the weight of their guilt was obvious on their faces. Neither of them would meet his eyes. 

“Percival, there is nothing we can do to undo our past actions. But… if you’ll let us, can we visit you again tomorrow?”

He was nodding before he even realized it. This was probably a mistake but it was a mistake he was willing to make.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this chapter. But I also can't figure out how to make it better. Also, mind the new tag.

Newt and Credence visited every day after that. Neither of them were willing to ask if Percival wanted a divorce again but they did ask if they could come back at the end of each visit and so far, the answer was always yes. When they had first gotten together, it had been Percival courting them, doing all the word and whatever he could to be close to them. In retrospect, it hadn’t been fair to him but Newt and Credence had been so flattered that he wanted to be with them they hadn’t even considered courting him in return.

They were making up for lost time now and were infinitely grateful for the opportunity.

They brought him his favorite foods, flowers, silly little gifts that had made them think of him when they saw him, and some of his favorite books to read now that he could stay awake for more than a few minutes at a time.

Over the course of a couple weeks Percival seemed to be improving. Finally. The Goldsteins and his Healers had to reluctantly acknowledge that having Newt and Credence there was helping Percival. That didn’t mean they were ready to forgive the two of them yet.

The creatures who had adopted Percival were slow to come around to the two wizards. Dougal was the first, of course. It helped to be able to see the future after all. The relief on Newt’s face when Dougal climbed into his arms a few days after they had starting visiting was a little heart breaking. Dougal had spent the rest of that visit in Newt’s lap, cooing at the wizard.

The occamy, Jace, was the next to accept them back. He could feel Percival relax whenever they arrived and knew the injured wizard was happier with them around. But he chose to stay with Percival, as did Dougal, and protect him. 

Pickett was a harder sell. The little bowtruckle wouldn’t even come out of hiding when Newt and Credence came by. It made Newt sad but for now, as long as he was here with Percival, it was ok. Newt made sure to bring food for the three creatures on every visit and anything else they would need to stay happy and healthy. 

Today, Jace had made room on the bed for Newt and Credence. They were on either side of their husband, curled as protectively around him as the occamy ever did. Credence had brought Percival his favorite quilt from home as he was having a hard time keeping warm.

Percival had decided that he would tell them about his pregnancy today. He was terrified and had barely spoken since they arrived. It was why he was tucked up protectively between them. 

But he was an auror dammit. If this was the last straw for them and they left well, he’d figure out what to do then. 

He couldn’t quite get “I’m pregnant” to come out so he went with “You’re going to be fathers.”

The men on either side of him went very still for a moment as the news sank in. Newt recovered first. “Percival, you’re… you’re pregnant?”

Percival winced and forced himself to look at Newt, bracing himself for disgust and rejection. He was ready for this. He was. Maybe if he told himself that enough times it would become true.

But Newt looked… awed? Happy? Nervous?

“Y-yes…”

Suddenly he was surrounded by the two of them, held in two sets of arms and there was laughing and crying and Percival might have been shaking a little in relief. Suddenly, Percival wanted nothing more than to go home. 

But could he? Should he? Did he even have a home any longer? His thoughts were spiraling again and he would have gotten lost in them if not for Newt and Credence. Apparently he had said some of that out loud.

“Oh, love, you can come home whenever you want. If you really want to, and your Healers are ok with it we can bring you home today.” Newt kissed his temple gently and Credence cuddled up to his side.

There was a warmth in his chest and he suddenly realized he was happy. For the first time in months. He lay there between his husbands, relaxed and content, telling his brain that no, it wasn’t too good to be true. 

Of course, everyone was reluctant to let him go home with Newt and Credence. They were still angry with them, didn’t fully believe they had changed, not yet, but in the end, it was Percival’s decision and as long as his Healers were still allowed to visit him they couldn’t stop him from going home.

But Newt and Credence continued to prove their devotion and slowly, Percival allowed himself to believe he could have this, this happy family, surrounded by people who loved him. He had missed this. Under their care he healed enough to be able to get out of bed on his own and he started to grow stronger until Glinden declared he no longer needed to make daily visits.

Healer Hallen kept up his daily visits and there was something in his expression that was starting to worry Newt. So one day he followed the Healer out of the room.

“There’s something you’re not telling us.” No point in beating around the bush.

Hallen went still for a moment. “Perhaps, it might be nothing. It almost _is_ nothing but it’s lingering and not going away. A… fluctuation in the baby’s life force.”

Newt went cold. “What? Is it serious? What can we do?”

“I don’t know yet, and even if I did, there is nothing to be done. The only reason I noticed at all is because I’ve seen it before.”

“And what, exactly, did it lead to?”

Hallen winced. “Sometimes nothing, sometimes…”

Newt didn’t need the Healer to finish that statement.

“The reason I’m as worried as I am is because of everything Percival’s been through, medically speaking. From his original injuries and imprisonment to this most recent set and all the injuries he’s collected in his time in the war and as an auror, the odds aren’t in his favor. He’s getting stronger now, but he was very weak early on in his pregnancy.”

“You think… you think he’ll lose the baby.”

Hallen looked like his heart was breaking. “That’s what I’m afraid of. And nothing can prepare someone for that. I’m going to give you a list of things to watch for. If you see any of them, send for me immediately, I don’t care if it’s the middle of the night.”

Newt memorized the list. He’d share it with Credence later and together, they’d figure out how to tell Percival. While part of him wanted to keep this from his husband, he knew Percival deserved to know.

A few more days past. Newt started to relax, thinking Hallen had been overreacting when he was woken up in the middle of the night. Percival was sobbing in pain and Newt could feel wetness spreading from under his hips.

The next few hours were a blur. Newt had sent off his Patronus to Hallen and he and Credence had apparated Percival to the hospital where their husband was whisked away. They sat together in the waiting area, blood stained and numb and desperate for any bit of news. 

Finally, Hallen found them and sat heavily beside them. “Percival is alive, but the baby passed away. I’m so sorry.”

Newt could tell Credence was fighting the urge to burst into tears. He was fighting the same urge. They’d barely had a chance to wrap their head around being fathers and now… But Percival was still alive and he would need them more than ever.


End file.
